Alex Falls in Love
by Erik9393
Summary: Sam gives Alex a necklace for her birthday. But what both girls don't know is that the necklace is magical, which causes Alex to fall in love with Sam.
1. Chapter 1

**Sam gives Alex a necklace for her birthday. But what they don't know is that it's a magical necklace, which causes Alex to fall in love with Sam.**

 **I do not own the show, or any of it's characters.**

* * *

Sam is at the Beverly Hills Mall, looking for the perfect gift for Alex on her birthday.

She isn't sure what to get. Alex is a girl of wonders. Sometimes she's a cute, innocent shy girl. Other times she a loud, wild chick.

Sam walks into a jewelry shop. She browsed through all the isles, looking at a bunch of rings, bracelets, diamonds, but nothing looked right for her.

"Can I help you with something?" a lady worker named Beth from behind the counter asked Sam.

"Yes ma'am. I'm looking for a birthday gift for a friend of mine. Her birthday is next week." Sam said.

"Who is this friend of yours?" Beth asked.

"Her name is Alex. She is African American, brown eyes, black hair. She's a soccer freak. She can be very shy sometimes." Sam explained.

Beth snapped her fingers. "I believe I have something she might like."

About a minute later Beth reappeared with a small box. Sam opened it up, and her eyes went wide.

It was a necklace with a bronze gemstone. It matched Alex's eyes.

"It's perfect!" Sam exclaimed. "Alex will love this!" she added after paying the lady.

After Sam left the store Beth had a wide smile on her face. "Yes. She will definitely love it." she said.

 **There was chapter one. The next chapter will come out soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter. Taking place at Alex's birthday.**

* * *

"SURPRISE!" Sam and Clover exclaimed. They just had a 'Happy Birthday Alex!' banner across the kitchen.

There was also a chocolate birthday cake on the table which also reads 'Happy Birthday Alex!' in red frosting.

Alex squealed in delight, jumping up and down like a little kid.

She headed straight to the cake. "Chocolate cake!" she exclaimed. Sam grabbed Alex's hand. "Wait! Don't you want to open your presents first?" Sam asked.

"But I want cake now!" Alex protested. "If she wants cake, let her. It's her birthday after all." Clover pointed out.

"Fine. Just save some for us." Sam begged.

After eating some delicious cake Alex headed over to the living room to open her presents.

"Open mine first!" Clover exclaimed, taking out a flat box. Alex opened it, and her eyes went wide. "A cashmere sweater!" she gave Clover a big hug.

Next she opened a present from her parents. It came with a card. It read 'Happy Birthday Alex. We love you. Love Mom and Dad.' That brought a tear to her eye. She opened the present, and more tears came out of her eyes when she saw it was a family photo.

She took out Jerry's present. He couldn't come to the party because of work. It was a pair of shades.

Then came Sam's present. She opened it, and gasped to see a necklace with a bronze gemstone.

"It's beautiful Sam!" she replied. Sam helped put it on her.

"I feel like a princess." Alex asked. "You are a princess." Sam said.

Suddenly the gemstone glowed, and Alex felt so warm and fuzzy inside. Sam saw it.

Before she could react Alex reached over and hugged Sam tightly. "Thank you for making this the best birthday ever. I will treasure this forever." she whispered in Sam's ear.

"You're welcome." Sam greeted. She wandered what made the gemstone light up, but shrugged it off figuring it was from the kitchen light.

After the party the three girls went to their separate beds.

Alex in her bed "Hmm, Sam." she whispered in her sleep. "I love you Sam." she added.

 **Stay tuned for chapter three.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sam wakes up to the smell of pancakes. She heads over to the kitchen to see Alex making blueberry pancakes.

"Good morning sleepy head!" Alex greeted. "What's all this?" Sam asked out of curiosity.

"I just thought I return the favor for last night." Alex said. "You didn't have to do this." Sam replied.

Alex grabbed Sam's hands. "Hey. It's the least I can do. After all the hard work you did to make last night the best night of my life, I think it's only fair." Alex replied.

Sam saw Alex giving her that look, the same look she always displays when she sees a real cute guy. But why was she staring at her? She flinched a little as she felt Alex gently squeezed her hands.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked. "Nothing. Do you want to share the pancakes?" Sam asked. Alex eyes give a little twinkle. "That's so sweet of you." she replied.

Sam saw Alex wearing that necklace. She seems to really love it.

They sat down at the kitchen table. Sam was about to cut a piece with a butter knife when Alex stopped her.

"Let me." Alex said, taking Sam's knife and fork and began cutting up Sam's pancakes.

She picked up a piece with the fork and brought it close to Sam's mouth. "Alex, what are you-" she got cut off when Alex shoves the piece into Sam's mouth.

Sam's eyes went wide. "Wow! These are amazing!" she replied. "There's a special ingredient." Alex said. "What is the special ingredient?" Sam wondered.

Alex's face suddenly looked serious. "It's a secret. You promise not to tell?" she asked. "I promise." Sam said.

Alex leaned into Sam's ear and whispered "It's love." Alex's hot breath made Sam tingle slightly.

Alex continued to feed Sam the delicious blueberry pancakes. Literally feed Sam, like a little kid. Which was weird.

"What smells so good?" Clover asked. "I made Sam some pancakes. You know, to thank her for the birthday party last night." Alex said.

"You didn't make any for me?" Clover demanded, sounding angry. "Sorry. I only had enough batter to make two." Alex said.

"Why her?" Clover wondered. "Because she's my best friend." Alex said, her voice raising.

"I thought I was your best friend!" Clover said. "You are. But I love Sam more!" Alex said.

Clover and Sam had a shock looked on their faces. "That's right. I love Sam more." Alex said before storming up to her room.

After a few more moments of silence, Sam asked Clover if she wanted to have the rest of her pancakes.

"No thanks. I think I need to take a little trip to the mall." Clover replied before grabbing her purse and leaving.

"Wow. What a interesting morning." Sam said to herself as she went to the living room and turn on the TV.


	4. Chapter 4

The three girls are sitting in history class, taking an exam. Sam had studied all night for this. She knows it's worth 30% of her grade.

After 20 minutes Sam completed her exam, a confident look on her face.

Sam and Clover walked out of History class. "Wow. That exam was hard." Clover said. "I think I did pretty good." Sam said with a smile.

"I gotta use the ladies room. I'll meet you at lunch." Sam said.

Sam was washing her hands when someone came from behind and wrapped her arms around her waist and said "Sammy!" It was Alex.

"Alex! You scared me!" Sam exclaimed after Alex released her. Alex blushed. "Sorry. But I couldn't help it. I just love my best friend." she replied, wrapping her arms around Sam's neck, and pressed her cheek against Sam's.

"So Sam. I was wondering..." Alex stopped, looking a little shy. "What is it?" Sam asked.

Alex took a deep breath. "I was wondering if you want to go see a movie with me at the mall tonight." she replied. "You want me and Clover to go to the movie theater with you?" Sam asked.

"No. I mean, just, you and me." Sam's eyes went wide. Her jaw dropped. She didn't know what to think. After a moment or two she blinked, saw Alex staring at her with beautiful eyes, waiting for an answer.

"I guess that would be fun." Sam replied. Alex squealed in delight, giving Sam another hug. Then she catches Sam off guard by giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I can't wait for tonight." she replied before leaving the bathroom.

* * *

Unbeknownst to both girls someone was watching them from afar.

A woman's voice. "Yes. My plan is working. Soon with them out of the way, I will initiate my place as ruler of the world."


	5. Chapter 5

"So she asked you to go to the movies with her?" Clover wondered. "Yes." Sam said. "And she only wanted to go with you?" Clover asked. "Yes!" Sam groaned.

"Final question: Why?" Clover asked. "What was I suppose to do? Say 'No'?" Clover didn't say anything.

"Who knows. It might be a fun night. And plus you get the place to yourself for a couple of hours." Sam replied. "Yeah I guess." Clover said.

They heard some clicking coming down the stairs, and both girl's jaws dropped.

Alex was wearing a red dress that came down to mid thigh. Her lips were covered with dark red cherry lipstick. Sam saw a hint of eye shadow. And Alex was wearing a new pair of black heels.

"Alex. Why are you dressed like you are going out on a date?" Clover asked.

Alex walked up next to Sam and slipped an arm around her shoulder. "Well, its kind of like a date. You know, between two friends." she said.

"Whatever." Clover said before flopping down on the couch and turning on the tv.

"Ready girlfriend?" Alex asked. "Yeah. I guess." Sam said nervously.

"I promise you. You're gonna have the night of your life." Alex said.

* * *

They got to the movies. "So what movie would you like to see?" Alex asked.

"You pick." Sam suggested. Alex looked around. "Hey! They're playing Bambi!" she exclaimed. "Can we watch it?" she asked Sam, giving her the puppy eyes.

"Sure." Sam replied. Alex grasped her hand and pulled her into the theater. They took their seats.

Nothing happened throughout the first ten minutes of the movie. They just sat there, keeping their eyes on the screen.

Then things started getting a bit weird. Alex placed her hand on Sam's left arm. She didn't think of it as first.

But then sometime later Alex laid her head on Sam's shoulder. Sam found it hard to watch a movie as she had to inhale Alex's strong perfume.

"This is nice." Alex replied softly. "Yeah. It is nice." Sam agreed. "Just the two of us together." Alex added. "Yep." Sam said, feeling a little uneasy.

They just sat like that for the remainder of the movie.

They made it back to the beach house. They went inside and saw Clover was asleep in the couch.

"She looks cute when she's sleeping." Sam joked. "You're right. We shouldn't wake her." Alex whispered.

Alex walked Sam to her room. She grabbed both of Sam's hands. "Thanks Sam. Tonight was amazing." Alex said.

"Yeah. It was nice." Sam replied. Then Alex leaned forward and gave Sam a kissed on the lips.

The kiss lasted several seconds before Alex pulled back, leaving Sam speechless. Her eyes wide, her jaw hanging.

You all right Sam?" Alex asked. "Wha- What did you just do?" Sam wondered.

"It was a kiss." Alex said. "I know what it was, but why did you kiss me? On the mouth?" Sam asked.

"Because I love you." Alex said. "When you say you love me, you mean as friends?" "No. I mean, I love you. More than friends." Alex replied, going in for another kiss.

"Whoa." Sam replied, putting her hands on Alex. "We'll talk about this in the morning." Sam said before heading to her room.

* * *

She walked up to her to the mirror on her dresser, and saw her lips were covered in Alex's lipstick.

She grabbed some make up removing wipes and got every bit of lipstick off her lips.

She changed into a nightgown and headed off to bed.

Meanwhile Alex was in her room, staring at her photo of Sam, which had a couple of kiss marks on it.

She sighed and gave the photo another kiss before going off to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam woke up groggily. She could still feel Alex's lips on her's when she kissed her last night.

She got up out of bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

As she was shampooing her hair she rehearsed on what she was going to tell Alex. That's they're best friends. And nothing more.

She took one step out of the shower and shrieked when she saw Alex standing by the sink.

"ALEX! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!" she exclaimed while grabbing a towel and covering herself. "I just thought I'd say hi to my girlfriend." Alex said as she gave Sam a hug.

"Alex. After I dry up and get dressed we need to have a talk." Sam replied. "Okay. I'll be waiting for you." Alex said, giving Sam a wink before leaving. Sam sighed.

She put on a t shirt and jeans and headed towards the living room where she sees Alex sitting on the sofa.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about?" Alex asked. "I want to talk about last night." Sam replied.

"Ooh. Last night was amazing. The movie. The kiss." Alex replied.

"That's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about." Sam said. "The kiss?" Alex wondered. "Why did you kiss me last night? On the mouth?" Sam asked.

"Because I love you." Alex replied, reaching for a hug. Sam stopped her. "I'm sorry Alex. But I don't love you. Not in that kind of way." she said.

That brought tears to Alex's eyes. She ran towards her room. Sam's body jolted a little as she heard a door slam. She felt a little bad for hurting Alex's feelings, but she had to let her down gently.

Sam made herself a bowl of corn flakes and sat down on the couch and watched tv.

"Hey Sam. I heard Alex crying in her room. I wonder what's got her upset." Clover said.

"I got her upset." Sam replied. "I hurt her feelings." she added. "What did you say to her?" Clover wondered.

Before Sam could answer the couch engulfed the two girls and before they knew it they are at WHOOP.

"Sorry to bring you in, but we received word that Helga Von Gudden has escaped." Jerry said. "Sources says she's at a abandoned warehouse."

"Helga escaped?" Clover asked. "Don't worry. She may have gotten out, but we will bring her back." Sam replied.

"Don't forget your gadgets: The Laser Lipstick, The Ex Powder, The Jetpack Backpack, and the Expandable Cable Bungee Belt."

"Where's Alex?" Jerry asked. "She's a bit under the weather." Sam lied.

"Well I'm sure you and Clover can take care of the mission. Good luck girls." he said before the girls blast off into the sky.

* * *

Helga is watching Alex, from her warehouse. An evil grin on her face. "Now for the next phase of my evil plan." she replied as she took out a remote control. She pressed a red button.

Meanwhile Alex is still in her bedroom crying. Suddenly her gemstone started glowing again. And suddenly her sadness has been replaced by anger. She stood up, and looked at herself in the mirror. A menacing look on her face.

"You broke my heart Sam. Now I'm going to break you!" she shouted angry. She changed into her gold catsuit and headed out the window.

 **Sorry for being lazy on this chapter. Just wanted to update this story ASAP. Hope you readers are enjoying this.**


	7. Chapter 7

Both Clover and Sam are flying, on route to Helga's hideout.

"Hey Sam. What were you gonna tell me before Jerry rudely whoop'd us?" Clover asked. "I don't think I should tell you. It's kind of embarrassing." Sam replied.

She came closer to Sam's side and placed an arm around her shoulders. "Come om Sammy. You can tell me anything."

"You promise not to laugh." Sam asked. Clover crossed her fingers. "Cross my heart." she said. Both girls shared a laugh.

Then Sam let out a huge sigh. "Alex kissed me last night." Sam was expecting laughter from Clover. But she just had a blank expression on her face. "Really?" Clover wondered.

"Then she told me that she loved me." Sam said. "Not as best friends. But as a couple." "That's why she was crying about this morning?" Clover asked.

"It really hit her hard when I told her I just loved her as best friends." Sam said. "I'm sure she'll get over it." Clover said.

There was a beeping sound. Sam takes out her com powder. "Looks like we're here." she replied.

Both girls landed near the entrance. "Let's give her the ultimate of surprise." Clover suggested. "You read my mind." Sam said.

They used their bungee belts to get to the roof. Then they used their laser lipsticks to cut a square hole.

They dropped down through the hole and onto the ground. "Welcome ladies." a woman's voice. A shadowy figure appeared from the distance. It moved into the light.

"Helga Von Gudden." Sam said. "Yes. I'm surprised to see only two spies here." Helga replied. "So what? We still outnumber you." Clover said.

"That's what you think." Helga replied. Then another person appeared from the dark shadow. Both Sam and Clover gasped. It was Alex.

"Alex. What are you doing here with her?!" Sam asked. Alex had some kind of look on her face as she glared at Sam. Like she had been betrayed. Sam noticed Alex's eyes are red. And not the usual bronze.

"You broke my heart Sam. Now... I'm going to break YOU!" she exclaimed. Before Sam could react she gets knocked down on her back at one of Alex's signature tornado kick.

"Alex! What are you doing? She's your best friend!" Clover exclaimed. Before Clover can react Alex pounced on her, grabbed her gadgets, and ended up tying her up to a pole.

"This doesn't concern you blondie." Alex said. "Did she just call me that?" Clover wondered.

Sam had just gotten back on her feet when she saw Alex coming at her. She did a back flip to avoid a low spinning kick.

"Alex. What's wrong with you? Why are you fighting alongside Helga?" Sam wondered. "My only mission is to destroy you." Alex replied.

Both Sam and Alex fought for awhile, in which Alex seemed to have the upper hand, while Clover struggled to break free. She felt a lump in her throat when she saw Alex punch Sam in the face, causing Sam's nose to bleed.

She turned her head away. That's when she saw Helga holding some kind of remote control. Then she Alex's gemstone glimmer a little.

Sam got down on one knee, sweating, breathing hard, and a line of blood down to her chin.

Sam saw Clover tied up. When she saw a chance, she landed a kick to Alex's back, which sent Alex into a stack of wooden crates. She then raced towards her blonde friend. "Sam. Helga has some kind of device that's controlling the gemstone." Clover said, pointing towards Alex who was dusting herself off.

"So that gemstone is what's making Alex do this. And it was Helga that gave me that gemstone. She was disguised as a worker at that jewelry shop." Sam said.

"We've got to destroy that gem. Sam. Do you still have your laser lipstick? Alex took mine." Clover replied.

"I'll distract Alex. You try to sneak up on her and grab that gemstone." Sam suggested.

Suddenly there was a loud scream, and both girls turned to see Alex coming after them.

Both girls managed to jump high in the air and they each did a front flip.

"Alex. This isn't you. You're being controlled." Sam said. "Oh Sam. You think you're so smart. Smarter than everyone else." Alex replied.

Sam saw Clover standing behind a crate behind Alex. That gave Sam idea.

"Prepare to meet your doom." Alex exclaimed and started to run towards her. Sam got on her knees. "Wait! I'm sorry." she replied. Alex froze. "What did you just say?" she asked.

"I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings." Sam replied. Clover started to creep up behind Alex. "You really think a simple sorry is gonna save you?" Alex wondered.

Sam gave her a small smile. "Can't blame me for trying." she replied. Sam saw Clover directly behind Alex, and gave her a wink.

Clover made her move. She was able to grab the gemstone from Alex's neck. Clover started running away. "Hey! Give that back!" Alex shouted, as she started to run after her.

"Sam, catch!" Clover yelled out, throwing the gemstone towards Sam. Sam just lets the stone fall to the ground, and used her laser lipstick to melt it away.

Alex suddenly stopped in her tracks, feeling confused. "What happened?" she wondered. She then saw Helga making an attempted escape.

"Hey! Get back here!" she screamed and started running after her. Helga got to the door, but it wouldn't open. Before she had time to react, she gets knocked out by one of Alex's roundhouse kicks.

While WHOOP agents were arresting Helga, Alex saw Sam with blood on her face, and rushed over to her. "Oh my god Sam, what happened to you?" she asked. "It's a long story." Sam said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the ending.**

Sam walked out of her bedroom to meet Alex. She saw her bedroom door open. She saw Alex going through her diary, and tearing pages out of it.

Sam knocked on the door. "Hey Alex. Mind if I come in?" she asked. "Sure Sam." Alex replied. Sam sat next to Alex on Alex's bed. "Whatcha doing?" Sam asked.

"I'm getting rid of some pages." Alex said. is your nose feeling better?" she asked. "Yeah its feeling better." Sam replied.

"I mean I can't believe Helga would create a magical necklace that made me fall in love with you." "I know." Sam said. "And have me try to destroy you." Alex added.

"So we're still best friends?" Alex asked. "Alex of course we're still best friends. We'll always be friends. You and me. And Clover." Sam replied. They hugged. But then both girls felt an incredible surge in their hearts.

They pulled away and stared into each other's eyes.

"Sam. I feel a little squirmy inside my stomach." Alex said. "Me too." says Sam.

They stared at each other for a few more moments before they leaned forward and their lips connected. Soon they added their swirling tongues.

Both girls didn't know why they're making out, but it seemed right. They kissed for a little longer before the need for air took over.

After catching her breath, Alex says "I'm sorry Sam. I didn't mean to-" Sam puts a finger to Alex's lips, shushing her.

"It's okay. I've actually wanted to do that for a long time." Sam replied. Alex stared at Sam, confused. "But I thought you said you only loved me as your best friend. While I was under the spell." she said.

Sam took a deep breath. "I only said that was because I was afraid." "Of what?" Alex asked. "Of what other people might think of me." Sam says, feeling ashamed.

Alex placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. I will stand by your side. And if people don't like it, then to hell with them." That brought a smile on Sam's face.

"So you've been in love with me all this time?" Sam asked. Alex just nodded. "Even before all this happened?" Sam asked. Again, Alex nodded. A tear started to form out of Sam's eye.

Sam just realized something. "What about Clover?" Sam asked. "I think she should know. But if you don't want her to know, I won't say anything." Alex said.

Sam was a little scared, but she put on her usual brave face and says "Clover deserves to know." Alex smiled.

They walked out of Alex's bedroom, hand in hand, and headed towards the living where Clover was sitting on the couch.

"Hey Clover." Alex said. Clover turned her head and saw Sam and Alex holding hands. "Oh no! Is Alex still under the spell?" Clover wondered.

"No Clover." Sam said with a chuckle. "We're really in love." she added. Clover raised an eyebrow. "But you told me-" Sam cut her off. "I know what I said. I was afraid of what you might think."

A small smile appeared on Clover's face. She ran over to them and hugged them both. "I'm happy for you two." she said.

"Really?" Alex asked. "I mean it's a little weird but you're my best friends so who am I to stop you two." Clover replied.

"Thanks for understanding." Sam replied. Alex gave Sam a kiss on the cheek. "You want to go get smoothie?" she asked, giving Sam the puppy eyes.

"Sure. Why not." Sam answered. Alex squealing in delight as they headed out the door.

 **Bet you didn't see this ending coming. I'm thinking of creating other Sam-Alex stories.**


End file.
